


Golden love (Heimdal fanfiction)

by ScorpyR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Bifrost, Cure, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Marriage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpyR/pseuds/ScorpyR
Summary: A Midgardian Woman in love with a mythical being.She reached the bottom of the shaft hard. He saved her from her inner demons.Is their love strong enough to overcome everything that keep them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was alone, but now I'm not.
> 
> There's so much we don't know. 
> 
> Specially me. I fell in love with an alien and I didn't know it was destined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fan fiction. I'm not sure what I'm doing here, but, oh boy, here we go. Let me know what you think...

My name is Angel. I'm a 24 years old girl, with a normal job, a normal life... Well, kinda of. I've been struggling through my life with depression, solitude and a feeling of emptiness. I have a good family and some friends and they try to be nice to me, but I always felt like I was incomplete, like something was missing. I wanted more, I needed more, but it seems nothing could fill that gap. Something happened to me when I was younger. Something bad. And after that, I was never the same. And no one could help me.

To complicate this feeling, from my 18 years of age I started to have fantastic dreams that made me feel incredible, but whenever I woke up I felt that I had gone to hell and felt miserable again. Moreover, I began to feel that there was someone else with me. I felt that someone was constantly watching me, waiting to appear suddenly in front of me, but whenever I turned around, no one was there. "Am I starting to get mad now?" I always thought with my buttons.

I had this feeling for a few years and now I realize why.

**** 1:00AM Summer night ****

I was lying on my bed, impatient because sleep had left me alone that night. The stifling heat on the warm summer night was keeping me from sleeping. The soft silk of my white nightgown began to get uncomfortable in my skin due to the sweat.

I live in the same house as my parents but in an independent annex. I'm single, so I decided to stay at their house to keep them company. In the front door of my annex, I have a small balcony, where I have a kind of swing-sofa that I use frequently, especially in times like this, when I can't sleep. And that's exactly what I did that night. Since it was already past midnight, it was my 25th birthday. "Happy birthday to me," I said aloud as I enjoyed a black chocolate paste with hazelnut. I also lit the little lamp that was attached to the sofa so I could read one of the many books I have in my little personal library. This night I was reading something about Norse Mythology, one of the many books I usually read about mythology, one of my favorite areas.

The soothing silence of the night allowed me to hear the noises of the crickets, the owls, and a thousand animals that come out at night to make a presence. It was something that usually keeps me calm and allows me to focus on my reading. Somehow, this peaceful silence was interrupted by the noise of footsteps, followed by the appearance of a dark figure right in front of me. I gave a muffled cry and stood petrified, completely still, looking at that figure and waiting for any hostile movements.

"Do not worry woman. I came in peace" The figure said. He was a man, with a low deep voice, but I didn't answer. I was too scared to make a sound. "Forgive me, my lady, if I intimidate you. It is not in my intentions".  
"Who are you?" I finally asked, afraid of the answer.  
"I'm afraid I cannot give you a fully understandable answer. My name is Heimdall. I'm a... keeper. A watcher or a guard, as you prefer."  
"Ok... a guard of what?" I could swear I already heard that name before, but I couldn't recognize it.  
"You will learn soon. But not now. My presence here is only due to my wish to see you in flesh and congratulate you on your so beloved anniversary, Angel".

I widened my eyes realizing he knew me and it scared me even more. I was scared to make any movement that might start any fight or say something wrong so I just answered.  
"Thank you, Sir"

I think I could hear a soft laugh when he heard "Sir" but he proceeded to talk with a serious tone. "I have something for you. A Gift. Here, open it." The man said slowly lowering himself, placing a small box on the ground and moving away so I could pick it up without being afraid of him.

I slowly pick the box and open its lid, opening my mouth when I saw a beautiful necklace with a gleaming golden stone. I took the necklace and watched him in astonishment. "It's beautiful. But why are you giving me this? I'm sorry but I don't think I know you."  
"You are right. You don't. But I would very much enjoy to know you. I offer you this necklace with all pleasure, wishing you all the best and that one day our destinies cross again. It's a birthday gift. Please accept it, My Lady"

I smiled slightly, keeping myself calm but attentive. " Thank you, Heimdall"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and could swear I saw a satisfaction look across his face. He immediately opened them and began to walk away slowly, "I have to leave now. Happy birthday, my Angel. Whenever you need help, think of that necklace and think of me, I will do my best to get you through it all. "  
"Wait, how do you know me?" I said finally.  
"I'm a Watcher, I've been watching you. Farewell" said the strange man before a huge light engulfed him and dissipated quickly, leaving me completely alone.

I immediately got to my feet, looking around for any sign of that man, but all I could tell was that I was all alone by the silence of the night, only accompanied by the sound of nocturnal animals.

I ran into the house, locked all the doors, closed shutters and windows, even though it was terribly hot inside the house. I took a knife, went to the bedroom, and locked it. I left the light on as I lay on the bed with the knife in one hand and the necklace in the other. I put the knife under the pillow and lay down watching the necklace. It was absolutely beautiful. It was simple, it has a light golden thread, with an oval stone, with different shades of gold. _Who would that mysterious man be?_ I couldn't see his face so it wasn't worth calling the police. What was I going to say what? "A man came to me at 1 in the morning, gave me a birthday present and then disappeared as if by magic, in a strong beam of light?" LOL, I would be immediately locked away for being crazy.

With my head full of thoughts, I was distracted and didn't even realize I was finally falling asleep. I went to my fantasy world of dreams, my fictitious paradise where I am truly happy in a mysterious land. However, that night and the following ones, I stopped being happy alone in my dreams. There was someone else happy with me. Heimdall was there.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up slowly by my mother that had a key to come in. With her, there was my father also with a little cake in his hands singing both "Happy Birthday" to me. They kissed me and handed me a gift which I immediately open to find a pearl colored dress. The same dress I tried a few weeks back and didn't buy because of its price  
"No, you didn't. This was so expensive! That's why I didn't buy him!" I protested and they smiled at me, so I just thanked them.  
"Well, get dressed and enjoy your weekend and your day. Tonight I'll have the dinner ready by eight." And then they left.

I looked at the dress again, smiled and decided to take a shower and make myself ready to leave. I had nothing scheduled with my friends, but I felt like walking. As I set out on my feet, the memories of the night before suddenly appeared to me as soon as I looked in the mirror and saw that the necklace was placed around my neck. "I thought it was just a dream". I spent all day thinking about that encounter, but I tried to get this man out of my head when I decided to call my friends to confirm their presence on my birthday dinner. The answers were very similar "I have things scheduled with my family" or "I don't know yet if I can, I'll tell you later" or "I have to take care of my brothers. My parents aren't home". The day passed and few confirmed that they were going. I helped prepare dinner, against the will of my parents, who didn't want me to dirty the new dress I wore.

It was dinner time and no one had arrived. I sent SMS but no one answered, which saddened me. "Maybe something happened," my parents would say to settle me down. "It will not be long before they arrive." As time passed, I decided to enjoy dinner, eat whatever I wanted and drink as much as I could. I noticed that my parents were sad to see me like that, but I tried to disguise and show that I was happy.

After enjoying time with both my parents I said my goodbyes and quickly went to my house, to the swing-sofa again. I was under the influence of alcohol and I knew it. But fuck it, it was my birthday.

I grabbed my cell phone and started surfing on Facebook, watching the stories, watching the news and that's when I saw my world crumble. A picture of my friends at a party. Everyone in a group photo. The same friends who could not go to my birthday due to many fucking excuses. A sense of anger, mixed with sadness, took over me. I commented on the photo with all these feelings and soon I began to receive attempts of calls and SMS to apologize. I ignored everyone and turned off my cell phone. I went inside my house and looked in the fridge for more alcohol and I drank it. I drank as much as I could.

The solitude and the sadness increased when I felt the silence of the house where I could only hear my muffled cry. My head started to function automatically and I went to the room to get the knife that I left under the pillow for precaution. I went to the bathroom. I sat down in the toilet as I watched the cold water fill the tub, where I lay in with my clothes on. The cold water sent a shiver down my spine, anesthetizing me of what I was going to do next. So I started with my right wrist. I cut a vertical line that hurt me less than the feelings I had in my chest. I did the same in the other arm as I watched the blood draining down the arm and diluting in the water. I imagined those "friends" at my funeral. All full of remorse for something they weren't sorry of doing. I laughed so hard of this while I felt my life being sucked out of me. When I thought about my parents I started to cry. How could I be doing this to them? They loved me and all I could do was hurting them. But it was too late now. Maybe it was better this way. Incredible as it may seem I also thought about that man. That strange man, named Heimdall. Would I ever see him again? He gave me a gift and wished me Happy Birthday. At least someone cared. Even if someone unknown to me. I would have liked to know him. Maybe in another life... Then my eyes started to close themselves and I started to black out.

It seemed like only seconds had passed since my eyes closed until they opened again. The strong white light pierced my eyes like daggers, making me feel them all sore. I couldn't make sense of where I was. Maybe it was heaven? But I killed myself, I didn't deserve to be in heaven. Slowly, my eyes tried to adapt to the intense luminous, but everything was still very blurred. I could only see that there was a figure beside me, a dark man who spoke to me, but I didn't understand what he was saying and I felt myself drifting away again. When my eyes finally opened again and began to focus properly I got to see him. A handsome man with the most fascinating eyes I've ever seen. They were golden and penetrating. Dangerous but loving. I looked at him in wonder and asked, "Am I in heaven?"

The man smiled at my words as I felt his hand stroking my face and saying, "No. But I am."

My eyes closed involuntarily and I returned to a deep sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up startled by a crazy nightmare, screaming like hell and crying hard. I realized I didn't even know where I was. I was in a strange room. It was like a hospital really, but it had this funny instruments and was very bright, all white. I looked around trying to remember what happened and tried to sit on the bed. However, I was immediately remembered of what happened by the intense pain in my wrist while I leaned on them to get up.

A lady entered the room and froze staring at me. She quickly got out of the room and the next thing I knew there were 4 other people in the room. Two of them seemed like doctors and they tried to check on me. The third person was a gorgeous woman with a soft and sweet smile on her face. She was truly immaculate, with a beautiful purple gown, with a corset with two straps that went behind her back. Her shiny brown hair was long and wavy and she had a half-updo with some flowers as accessories. There was another person in the room. It was an older man with medium length gray hair and an eye patch. He had a more serious look on his face. They were all watching me, examining my every movement.

"Do you remember your name, My Lady?" One of the doctors asked.  
"Yes, I do. Where am I?" I said immediately.  
"You are in good hands. Do not fret, we mean no harm" The lady with the gown said. "We are taking care of you. You made quite a mess little one. But rest now. You will need to be full strength. My name is Frigga. Feel free to call me whenever you need anything."  
"Thank you?" I said quietly. "Where am I? What happened?"  
"Well, you tried to end your life. Our gatekeeper saved you from a terrible fate. Why would a young woman like you do a monstrous act like that?" She asked me and whispered to the doctors to leave the room. Meanwhile, the older man had already left the room when he saw me well.

She finally turned to me: "Well?"  
"I'm not sure... My life hasn't been good on me and I guess I couldn't handle it anymore" I said with a tear falling down my face.  
"I know what you've been through my darling. But you need to live. You need to find love. You need to learn to be happy". She said to me.  
"How would you know what I've been through? I don't even know you." I shouted.

She just smiled before sitting at the edge of my bed. "Sweet child. You don't know who I am, do you? Or where you are... You will learn everything when the time comes. Get some rest."  
"I'm sorry... I just... What about my parents? Do they know what I've tried to do? Damn, they will be so pissed off" I cried.  
"Rest assured, they know you're well. They are not aware of your... incident. They think you are on a vacation. We handled it properly."  
"Wh... What?"  
"It's ok sweet one. Just rest, heal and you will know everything"

 I felt so tired that I just did as she told me, even though I found that place odd.

Days have passed, Frigga would come to me very often to check on me. I was healing to fast. Which was strange. My wrists were almost like new like nothing had happened. Not even a scar. I was getting stronger and they let me out of the bed finally. I thought I was going home but what was coming was something completely different. I was escorted by the doctors to a huge hall, with a throne at the end of it. There were Frigga and the older man. I was starting to be afraid of that situation and I was right to be.  
"Come child. There are things you need to know. I am glad you're at your full strength now" Frigga said and gesture me to come closer. "This is my husband, Odin, the all-father, the king of Asgard, one of the nine realms. Your Earth is called Midgard. You were brought here because our loyal gatekeeper has been watching you for some time now because we need your help. When he saw what you were attempting to do he did what he had to do. Went back to Midgard and brought you here to heal and learn. I believe you have met him before. Heimdall is his name" I gasped and she laughed "I see you remember him. He got you under his eyes so I assure you, you are safe."  
"I...What are you talking about?" I asked so confusedly. This was something about Norse mythology, something I read about before. Well, they were even more insane than me, I thought. We started walking through some corridors while talking about this place and when we were about to open a door she said "I'm talking about this" and she opened it.

Then I saw it. There was this land full of life, so shiny, so happy. White golden buildings here and there, making it immaculate to the eyes.  
"I know you must be scared. But this is no stories from your Midgardian books. This is real. Look. Look at this life, all these people... unaware of what it's coming." She said with a sad smile.  
"What is it?"  
"There is this legend called Kematian. Once upon a time, there was a man that fell in love with a woman. They were different beings. She was Midgardian or human as you prefer. He was Asgardian. He brought her to Asgard and she fell in love with the realm. The man was blind with love and could not see she did not reciprocate the feeling. She learned everything about us. She learned how to use magic, dangerous magic that could only be handled by pure heart beings. She fell in love with an Asgardian paladin and had an affair. The man found out and tried to kill them. She managed to kill him and, before committing suicide she cursed us with her dark magic. And only a pure being is able to stop it. Asgard has its days counted if we do nothing. The dark magic will consume us all and will proceed to other realms, like yours. And soon all the universe will turn into nothing."

I had an amused look on my face and she noticed "You think I am delusional don't you?" With this, in the blink of an eye, several Friggas appeared at the same time. As if she had multiplied, "You Midgardians tend to think they know everything about everyone, and when someone shows you different, you laugh" Then she went back to normal, just only one Frigga. "Or you go mad. It's sad. But it's fine. It keeps your nosy people from us. But when it comes to serious matters, you tend to underestimate things."

I looked amazed as we entered this kind of floating vehicle and headed to a colorful bridge above an endless sea. When we arrived at the end of the bridge there was this ball form building with a pointy end. "Strange..." I said when I looked at it.  
"This is the Bifrost. We use it to travel through realms. But this is not my expertise area. I believe you said before you remembered our gatekeeper Heimdall? He will explain to you what you want and what we need you for. Go, child. I have other matters to attend". She said and left in the same vehicle. I approached the "Bifrost" and saw circle stairs where a golden armored man was standing with back turned to me.  
"Excuse me? I'm looking for..uhm. Heimdall?" I heard a laugh. "Hello? Sir?"

He inserted something on the top of the stairs, which I posteriorly saw it was a sword and turned to me. It was him. The first time I ever saw him was on my birthday night and then at the healers' room. But now I can see him clearly. He is a tall, muscled man, with dark skin, with a dark beard designed perfectly on his face. Although I could only see a bit of his face due to the horny helmet (that made me laugh by the way) I could see that he was absolutely beautiful. His lips were thick and full but looked like they were soft. And those eyes, those damn golden eyes. I could stare at them for an eternity and still would not be tired of them. I never have seen anything like it.

He must have caught my stare and came close to me "See something you enjoy my lady?"  
"Uhm? Wha... No... I mean, yes! I..."  
"Easy there. I'm playing with you. I see you're wearing the gift I gave you." He said staring deep into my eyes.  
"Yeah...I like it. Thank you" I blushed a little and he laughed.  
"Do I make you uncomfortable?"  
"No. It's just... Your eyes... Are intriguing. Beautiful."  
"With them, I can see more than what meets the eyes."  
I approached around window he was pointing out and I saw a black space with billions and billions of tiny bright points. "Wow" escaped my mouth.  
He smiled "That was my expression when I first saw you"

I felt my cheeks flush but didn't turn to him.

"I apologize, my lady, if my words are cumbrous. I have thousands of years in service of Asgard as a gatekeeper. I have watched you since you matured, since your 18 Midgardian years old. From up here, I can see all the Nine Realms and ten trillion souls but none of them equals your beauty."

I turned to him, with red cheeks. "That's a bit creepy you know? I don't know what I'm doing here. Your... queen told me you saved me. But I didn't want to be saved, otherwise, I wouldn't do what I did. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but you shouldn't have done that. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it... Not even my friends want to be with me anymore, so what's the point?"

He approached me quickly, grabbing me by my shoulders but said calmly with a serious tone "You will never attempt something like that again. Your life is more precious than you think, don't let anyone say otherwise." He paused a second pulling me close to him, almost touching noses. "You don't know how important you are... For the universe of course. We believe you are the key to save it." He let go of me and went by his sword "For thousands of years of years I have sworn loyalty to Asgard and only left my job two times. On your birthday and the day you tried to kill yourself. Now, why would you do that?  
"If you see all the souls you claim you see, you should know why, then." I said coldly.

  
He noticed that and let out a sigh "I know what they did to you. I didn't see it, but I could feel your hurt. But I also know that you deserve better than a suicide."  
"I was tortured by those motherfuckers for a month! They almost sold me to another country. I was just a little girl..." I felt tears falling down my eyes "My friends don't want to be with me anymore. My family is falling apart. My job does not pleases me anymore. I tried to handle this but I couldn't. It was too much for me to bear"  
"You need a new life then."  
"Yeah, I was trying to do that. You know? Kill myself and hope that I reincarnate in another being, somewhere else and in another time. And then I wake up discovering I'm not only alive but also mad. Me, in Asgard, being the key to save the universe." I laugh which made me cry more.  
"Maybe this is the restart you were needing"  
I looked at him realizing he had a point. "I can't. If anyhow I woke up and realize this was all product of my imagination I will be broken... Even more."  
He approached me but stopped when he was almost embracing me to comfort me. Instead, he took his helmet off, dropping many locks of dark brown hair that somehow were caged inside that big helmet and I watched him with amazement. He took my hand, pressed it against his cheek, and said, "Feel this, it's real, I'm real." He released my hand but I let it say in his face, gently stroking his cheeks. "Let me help you"  
"How can you help me?" I said still touching his face

He went by the sword at the top of the central stairs, he pushed it and I saw the ceiling move, pointing the beak from the ceiling to the infinite "I can send you home right now or anytime you prefer. But if you want to stay a little longer and hear what I have to tell you, I would be extremely happy and grateful."

I looked at the intense light that was embracing us and thought about everything that I lived until that moment. I've been in darkness all my life. I wasn't living, I was only surviving. I tried to kill myself and maybe I'm in a coma and this is my brain cooping with it or maybe I'm finally mad. But anyway, what more could I lose? I can stay in this fantasy and enjoy something new in my life. After considering all of this I turned to Heimdall whom was waiting hopefully and finally said: "I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

Heimdall shut down the Bifrost and took the sword with him. I followed him around the palace when he was heading to his room to lock away the sword. I waited outside his door, when he was inside, but soon after he got out, not saying a word. He gave me his arm and I grabbed it immediately, blushing a little. He smiled and walked me to a huge wooden door. Before he opens it for me he said:" I warn you. You must be prepared if you want to know more. You have to fully accept everything I tell you. But even though, you will find out everything by yourself. You have a bright mind."

I smiled and nodded. As he opened the door I saw a huge library. It was the most amazing library I have ever seen. It has two floors and lots and lots of shelves full of books. My mouth formed a "WOW" expression, but no sound came out of it. Heimdall was just staring at me with a soft smile on his face.

"This is amazing Heimdall"  
" I know you like to read. I asked the king myself to give a free pass to the library. All of this books can be read by you, sweet one."  
" Well, thank you, Heimdall. But now tell me what you're not telling me"- I looked at him with curiosity.  
" Follow me. " He finally said.

We headed to the first floor and Heimdall took some books from the shelf, giving them to me. "Here, read this books. You will understand more quickly through them than if I were to explain it."

I opened one of the books and looked at Heimdall confused. I didn't recognize its language. He laughed and pointed to an instrument above a table: "Use that to read. It will translate your native language."

He turned his back and started walking to the door:  
" Wait, you're not staying? What if I have questions?"  
" Oh, I would not expect less. I have matters to attend. If you need me, you know where to find me."  
" Hey, Heimdall.."  
" What is it, my lady?"  
" Thank you... You know, for saving my life."  
" My pleasure."  
" I hope I'm not crazy, otherwise...."  
" You're not crazy, I assure you that. You are as sane and powerful as I am or perhaps even more. You just need to get knowledge about everything. Read those books and come to me."

He got out of the library, leaving me all by myself. The books were not very thick and the font size was big, so they would be a quick read. I started to read them so focused. One of them was about a love story, like Frigga told me. An Asgardian fell in love with a Midgardian woman and the king Borr let her stay in Asgard. She didn't love him but fell in love with Asgard and with one of the king's paladin instead. They were having an affair and were planning to kill the other Asgardian so they could be together. She started to learn dark magic and became one of the most famous witches of Asgard. One of the nights, the Asgardian caught her in bed with the paladin. He took the paladin's sword that was on the floor along with their clothes and stabbed him through the heart. She screamed and started cursing Asgard with black magic, ripping his heart out and the heart of her lover and used them to make a powerful spell. Only two celestial beings from different realms could lift up the curse with their pure love. Otherwise, Asgard would burn to ashes, along with the universe, leaving only dust and death. " Well, this is sad." I thought to myself "But still don't know what this has to do with me."

Other book talked about the Yggdrasil and its nine realms:  
">Asgard, the home of the Æsir ruled by the god Odin  
>Álfheimr/Ljósálfheimr, the home of the Light Elves ("Ljósálfar")  
>Niðavellir/Svartálfaheimr, the home of the Dwarves, who are also synonymous with the Dark Elves ("Dökkálfar") and Black Elves ("Svartálfar")  
>Midgard (Earth), the home of humans  
>Jötunheimr/Útgarðr, the home of the Jötnar (Giants)  
>Vanaheim, the home of the Vanir  
>Niflheim, a world of ice and snow  
>Muspelheim, a world of fire and lava and home of the Jötunn Surtr  
> Hel(heimr), the home of the dishonorable dead, sometimes synonymous with or located within Niflheim and ruled by the goddess Hel"

It explained everything about its creation, how they relate, etc..

The next book was about Asgard itself. All the legends, all the events through history.

The next one was about a celestial being from Midgard, from Earth. It explained how that being was created in the beginning of the universe and how it reincarnated through history. In this era, there was no registration about it. Usually, when it achieves the adulthood it remembers everything, but the last years there was no signs of its reincarnation.

I started to read about the common characteristics of the reincarnated being. Usually, it's a woman, light brown hair, white skin. Somewhere in her body, there's a mark, like a heart. "That's odd," I said out loud, wrapping up my shirt sleeve to reveal a mark identical to the one in the book. As I read it, more and more the description resembled me which started to scare me. Every single one of this people had died in horrible or heroical tragedies. None of them died of old age, making me even more scared, which was odd since I tried to kill my self-weeks before. Weeks? Months? I don't even know how many time had passed.

My mind was racing and I couldn't stand anymore being in the library so I grabbed the last book I was reading and got out. I started walking to the Bifrost but when I got there it was empty. "Where the hell are you?" I said out loud and then I thought to myself "He said I would know where to find him. But I was only here, in the library and..." I started to walk when I realized h should be in his room.

Soon, I arrived at his room and hesitated before slowly knocking on the door. I heard him telling me to come in, finding him sitting on a sofa by a fireplace. His bedroom was huge. He has this king size bed with white sheets, there was a golden chandelier that had the lights off, being the room illuminated only by the flames from the fireplace. He had a big window with doors that open to a small balcony. I looked around amazed while I was heading to his side to sit on the sofa

"I see you found me"  
"Yeah, I went by the Bifrost and assumed you were here"  
"Clever girl" He smiled softly  
"Are you mocking me?"  
"That is not any of my intentions at all my lady"  
"Angel, that's my name, and you talk in a funny way"  
"Now that is you who is mocking me. Do I amuse you?"  
"Oh no. Is just, people... on Earth... tend to be rude sometimes. You are all so polite and you don't even know me"  
He looked me in the eyes "They can know everything about you, but I see more than they do" He slowly approached me.

I parted my lips slowly and whispered: "And what do you see?"

He was so close to me but something snapped him from his trance "I see you are full of questions. What did you learn from the books?"  
I was still daydreaming with his closeness but quickly woke up "Well, I learn that here's someone very similar to me." I showed him my birthmark on my arm "Like this. I don't understand. You think I'm this being?"

He nodded slowly, waiting for my reaction. I sounded more irritated than I wanted:  
"And me, being a Midgardian, this celestial being, am I suppose to fall in love with a being from another planet and live happily ever after until some tragedy happens and I die for the greater good."  
"That's the thing, Angel. You are another being, the chosen one. There's so much we don't know about, but I believe you already fulfilled part of the prophecy since you already died and came here."

I looked at him confused  
"What do you mean?"  
"You killed yourself, remember? I brought you here."  
"SO?"  
"That means you already started to fulfill the prophecy. You died but lived again. You're stronger. And you are starting to believe in this story."  
"I'm getting crazy, that's right"

We went silent for some time and something occurred me.  
"Wait, I cannot be that celestial being. For what I read in those books, I'm supposed to be pure. I'm not"  
"You're pure in heart. That's what it means. But..." He looked concerned "What do you mean?" Suddenly I saw an inexplicable sadness in his eyes "You've shared a bed with a man?"  
"Yes... No... No, not like that... I mean... aren't you suppose to see everything?"  
"I have my limitations. I cannot see intimate moments between two or more beings. Sexual moments, I mean... I saw part of your life, but I had also to watch the other realms. What happened to you?"  
"Oh. Nothing really. Doesn't matter" I went cold as my blood ran away from me.

He noticed this change and closed the gap between us  
"Anything that ends your smile matters to me. I know you were kept by some bad Midgardians, but I don't know all the story. It's important for you to tell me, anything could be useful, Angel."  
"When I was young, still a child, I was kidnapped by this child trafficking group. They kidnapped kids and sold them to men from other countries to make them slaves. But they liked me too much so they kept for them. I was tortured for a month before the police save me. I was hungry, thirsty, weak and they beat me constantly, they wanted me to scream. But I was more stubborn, I still am very stubborn" - he smiled at me softly "So, I didn't open my mouth once ... They decided that it was a game. Then they bet who could make me scream and beg to stop first. They cut my legs with daggers, my arms ... "- I dropped a tear - "even in the middle of my legs. I didn't open my mouth. I cried in mute mode. Until one day, one of them discovered a way ... He released me and told me he was going to save me. Of course, I was hopeful. He took me to the car, covered me with a cloth and took me away. After a while, he said that I could get up. We were standing next to a protected park. We left and he said we were going to run to a safe haven until he could take me to my parents. I, of course, went with him hopeful. When I got to the cabin I discovered that we were not alone. It had been a trap. First, they gave me hope, and suddenly I was tied to a bed, undressed, and every one of them ... they ... used me for their own pleasure. I cried so hard and just wanted to die. I was rescued by the police the next day, too late. They tried to make me grow up and live a normal life. But, ....come on..., look at me. I'll never be normal. I can't even have kids. The doctors have managed to treat me, but my womb is basically 99% hypothesized to be infertile. They reconstituted some parts and said they had my virginity restored, but no, it was something it was taken away from me forever. It was my innocence. No one can restore that. "

I looked at Heimdall that had an angry look on his face, his fists clenched above his knees and he was shaking a bit. He managed to hide it and ask with a low voice  
"Where are those men at the moment?"  
"Uh, well... some of them were killed by the police because they tried to run away... Some were locked away, ending up raped by others prisoners or committed suicide. But the man that gave me hope and then broke me never ever was found."

Heimdall kept looking at the wall and the silence was killing me inside so I kept talking  
"So... that blows your theory about me being that reincarnated thing... Anyway, I don't even know why I told you this. I usually don't talk about this"  
"Angel... I've seen worlds you cannot imagine. I've known people you can't even count. But what those men did to you are the most monstrous thing I have ever come across. And you are the strongest woman I have ever met."

I blushed and lowered my head ashamed. He lifts my head, pressing his finger in my chin, forcing me to look into his amazing golden eyes:  
"I mean it. You're truly an angel. Don't ever think otherwise"  
"Wow... You're probably the first person that didn't pity me for what happened."  
"Do you pity yourself?"  
"No"  
"Then, why should I?"

We looked at each other for quite some time. I started to feel my heart beating faster and couldn't control my breath. I felt the heat growing in my body, my cheeks flushed and in the middle of my legs, I felt a strangely good twitch. He was approaching me more and more, trying to close the gap between us, lips apart and eyes full of care. He closed his eyes and just pressed his forehead against mine, like trying to stop himself. I was confused about his change of intention. Wasn't he about to kiss me? Why did he stop? Was because of my past? Was he disgusted? All of this thoughts were rambling in my head and I was intrigued about why it mattered so much to me that he didn't kiss me.

I suddenly got up and said: "If I'm gonna stay here, where will I sleep? Or eat?"

He sighed with his eyes closed and nodded me to follow him. We walked out of his room, through a small corridor and then he stopped, opened a door and showed me my new room. It was big like his room but was decorated with purple and silver ornaments. The bed was huge, with silver colored sheets, there were also a fireplace and a small balcony.  
"I'm gonna stay here?" I asked excitedly.

He clearly noticed my joy:  
"Yes, this is your room. You have a private bathroom, a closet full of dress that I believe are your size." He opened the closet doors and I opened my mouth when I saw all of the dresses hanging there.  
"So, we're practically neighbors." I said.  
"You could say that, yes."  
"Nice!"

He looked at me with a grin on his face and I understood how that sounded so I added: "You're the only one I know here. So it's good to be close to your bedroom door" Which probably sounded even worst because his grin grew even more. I opened my mouth to speak but he was already leaving the room.  
"I'll send some guard to get you to dinner. Have some rest, he'll have dinner in a few hours."

With that, he left me alone in the bedroom. I decided that I would take a bath, rest a little in that awesome bed and then would give those dresses a try.

I must have fallen asleep for quite sometime when I heard a knock on the door and heard someone calling my name.  
"I'm on my way!"

I looked to the full-length mirror on the wall to check my image. I was wearing a dark brown dress, with some golden flowers. It was beautiful. I've never dressed anything like that. I got out of the room meeting a guard that flushed when he saw me. I smiled and thanked him for calling me and we headed to a huge hall, with a huge table full of people. There were Frigga and Odin, and some other people, but no Heimdal, which made me sad. I walked over the table and the queen pointed the chair in front of her.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me with mouth open. The queen smiled and said:  
"This is Angel. She's our guest. She is a Midgardian woman and a friend of mine. I hope you treat her as one of us. You may eat now"

I sat down and was immediately addressed by this huge man: "Hello, I am Volstagg." I smiled and said hi. There were two other men introducing themselves: Fandral and Hogun. There was also this lady called Sif. She sounded tough but she was nice and kept talking to me saving me for those curious men. The rest of the table didn't talk to me, but it was ok.

I was eating this delicious meat when I heard Volstagg yelling: "Heimdal my friend. Finally, you join us. You're never late for dinner."  
"I did not intend to come" He barely looked at me. I was afraid I did or said something that made him mad at me.

Fandral started to talk: "We were trying to get to know each other. What a beautiful name she has. Angel. Well, her parents got her name right, she really looks like one."

Heimdal looked at him with angry in his eyes. I noticed that and spoke:  
"Well, don't talk like I'm not here. That's not polite"

They laughed and Sif spoke"Don't worry, Angel, Fandral here has a reputation among women. He... likes them too much. The thing is... They don't like him back" They all laughed except for Fandral that cursed under his breath.

The rest of the dinner was like that. They were trying to mess me around and I would always have an answer to them. I was starting to feel welcome, home... It was a good fresh start. But there was still something wrong with Heimdal, his attitude towards me. Maybe I was being paranoid, maybe somehow I just wanted his attention. Which is odd... I never wanted the attention of any man. _Oh boy_...


	5. Chapter 5

After a good night of sleep, I woke up with someone knocking on my door. It was a maid that was assigned to accompany me. She showed me the palace, the village, the market. We ate in a tavern, where I finally met some kind people that lived there. They were amazing, they told me their stories, their tales about Asgard. Girls would daydream about prince Loki and Thor but apparently, no one was able to conquer their hearts. Thor was known to date Jane Foster, but they broke up. After that, there was no other woman in their lives. Other girls daydream about Heimdal, but none of them about know anything about previous lovers. _Good_ , I thought to myself. _Oh my god, good why? What do you have to do with it?_

That week, me and that maid would go to the village and meet people, they would make me blush with their compliments about my beauty and they would offer me gifts. Dresses, jewels, books, shoes. I mean, you name it. However, I've been feeling Heimdals' distance. He wouldn't join us for dinner, he wouldn't look at me whenever he was around and I was getting really sick of it.

After one of our tour throughout the village, the maid took me Frigga who chatted with me all evening until dinner. She was nice to me, she told she knew how it was to feel feeling foreign but the Asgardian people were too kind to her and she started to feel home. Before dinner, I told her I would walk alone a bit to clear my mind.  
"Sure, sweet girl. Go. If you feel to, go see Heimdal. I think he is very fond of you" I blushed to that comment "Oh, don't be shy girl. He just cares about you in a way we can't understand. He has powers we can only imagine."  
"He is great really. But I can't shake the feeling he is trying to stay away from me. Maybe I said something wrong."

She looked at me with care on her eyes:  
"Need more reasons to go see him? Go before it's dinner time. My sons will be back from a battle and I want you to meet them"

I bowed to her and walked away. My mind was full of thoughts about Heimdal and why he was acting like that. The thing is, I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading. I only realized that when I saw that bright golden armour. Heimdal turned to me and said with a low and surprised voice. "Angel."  
"Heimdal."  
"What does a fine lady like you in a place like this?"

I smiled and answered "I came to see you"  
"Oh, do you now? Care to tell me why?"  
"I was wandering around alone, trying to process everything that is happening and when I realized where I was I was already here." I said, too sincere for my taste.  
"And you came to me without realizing. Interesting."

His smile fades away and he turned his back on me heading to his place, on top of the stairs, looking for the stars. Like by itself my mouth opened "Heimdal, I get the feeling you are pushing me away. It is me or did I say something that upset you?"

He turned to me and approached me slowly "No. Of course not. Nothing you said upset me. Why would you think that?"  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm just being silly."  
"You did nothing to upset me... The reason for my distance has nothing to do with something you did or said."  
"AH-AH! So, you're really distant and there's a reason"

He opened his mouth to talk but closed immediately. I traped him and he knew it, so we just smiled at each other. He got closer to me, looking me in the eyes and when he was about to talk, something caught his attention.  
"Angel, duty calls, you're about to know the two Asgardian princes"

He put the sword down on the top of the stairs and then there were wind and light inside his building, where several men got out. I recognized The Warriors Three and Lady Sif that came immediately to my side saying Hi. Behind them, there were two gorgeous men. A blond one with blue eyes, with a red cape and a hammer on his right hand and the other one tall, pale, blue eyes and dark hair. Sif turned to them:  
"You're too slow. Anyway, this is Angel. Angel this is Thor Odinson, the firstborn. And this is Loki Odinson."

I bowed to them gently and Thor was the first to talk:  
"They couldn't stop talking about you. Specially Fandral here. But they lied about you... You are so much beautiful live" He took my hand with his hand and kissed it.

Loki just stared at us and gently smiled. I liked him more honestly.  
"Come on now. We won the battle, we deserve a fancy dinner" Thor said to the rest of them. "Heimdal, would you please join us?"

Heimdal nodded and I went with them heading for the castle. Before I left I looked to Heimdal from the corner of my eyes and he was staring at me. I couldn't read his facial expression, but those eyes looked like knives in my belly. What was he doing to me? The rest of the way back to the palace we just talked and played with each other. Especially Thor. At times he seemed even too arrogant. Loki didn't. He was quiet, he laughed sometimes too but he didn't speak much. I think I'd get along with him, we're a bit alike.

Sif approached me and began to whisper so that the others could not hear us  
"Heimdal is sending you some very suspicious looks. Is anything going on?"  
"No, I do not think anything's happening, why do you say that?"  
"Because he does not usually look at anyone like that. In fact, I've never seen him leave his post for any reason, it was on your birthday and when he saved you. He must have a special affection for you." her smile was very sincere.  
"Do you think so?"  
"Yes. And if I'm not mistaken, you have that kind of affection for him too."  
"I don't know what to say. I came here, alone and lost. And now they think that I am a celestial being is reincarnated, how stupid is that?"  
"They know what they say, Angel, trust Heimdal, he's good."  
"I know ..." I blushed a little.  
"Awwww, someone fell in love with the golden heart"

I rolled my eyes but smiled at her.

"What are you ladies talking about?" We were interrupted by a curious Fandral that put himself between me and Sif and hugged us by our shoulders.  
"Nothing that concerns you, Fandral.", Sif answered him coldly. Fandral's smile fades away and I just laughed softly at them.

We arrived at the dining hall and the warriors were all greeted with joy. Especially the king and the queen. A victorious war and their children at home. That deserved a party and that's what they did. After some time chatting and watching the warriors drink, Heimdal arrived. Finally. He sat down on his chair, his eyes locked in me. I spent the whole dinner blushing, but constantly exchanging glances with him. Something was growing inside me and it was getting unbearable and hard to hide.

When the dinner was over some of them went dancing, others stayed drinking by the table, others were talking to each other. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice Heimdal approaching me. He gave me his hand, which I grabbed, leading me to the dance floor.  
"Heimdal I don't know how to dance. At all." I warned him.  
"Don't worry... I'll guide you Angel."

We slowly started to dance some kind of waltz. It was a soft and sweet melody. He has one of his hands on my waist and the other connected with my hand. My other hand was laying on his back. He pushed me against him in an innocent way.  
"You see? It's not that hard. You dance very well my lady"  
"Thank you... I guess"

We danced for some time looking into each other eyes, not daring to look away. After a while, I looked down and sighed.  
"Is concern that I saw in your eyes?"  
"It's nothing Heimdal"  
"Do not dare to say that again. If there is something that bothers you, you tell me. You can trust me."  
"I know."

He slowed down his pace and the hand that was connected with my hand was now caressing my cheek.  
"What's wrong, Angel?"  
"It's just... I feel different"  
"You are different."  
"No. Not that. I'm feeling things that I never ever felt and I don't know how to deal with them."  
"What kind of feelings?"  
"Love."

His eyes widened slightly and his expression was incomprehensible. It seemed that he was afraid with the unfolding of the conversation.  
"May I ask about what? Or who?"  
"You... may ask but I won't tell you"  
"Why is that? Afraid?"  
"Of course. I'm beyond terrified. What would you do?"  
"I am not the best person to answer that. In matters of the heart, I'm not very experienced."  
"Why? Were you never in love?"  
"Not much. I'm the Asgard's gatekeeper. I don't have much time to think about that."  
"Oh..."

I felt sad inside. I wanted to tell him what he made me feel when I was standing next to him. I don't know what gave into me. I barely knew him and I was already developing strong feelings for him, something I never experienced before. I never let anyone approached me, let alone fall in love. I wanted to tell him about it or kiss his full lips, but I just looked down again and walked away from him. I excused myself and retreated toward my chambers.

When I was alone in the corridor I heard steps and realized Heimdal was following me. He spoke immediately:  
"I get the feeling I said something wrong."  
"Oh no, I'm just tired"

What was I thinking? Being in love with a demi-god? That gorgeous man in front of me was way out of my leagues. I would never be enough for him. Even if I got the chance, I would blow it, just like I did with everything else. These thoughts were flooding my head and it showed as tears began to fall down my eyes.  
"Now I won't leave you until you tell me what's wrong"  
"Leave me be, Heimdall. I'm too much of a mess right now"

He cupped my face with his two hands and looked into my eyes. The way the moon lights looked upon his face was simply immaculate, glorious, beautiful. No words could describe it. I watched him for some time, feeling a tension raising between us but it was too much to bear as I closed my eyes, feeling the tears betraying me. But something happened. I felt his lips pressed into mine very very gently like he was testing waters. I didn't move, didn't open my eyes. He planted soft and slow kisses on my mouth and started to kiss both my cheeks, my eyes, then my forehead. I let myself be embraced by his strong arms and just felt his smell and his touch, while he stroked my hair gently. We stayed like this for a long time and he broke the silence.  
"Now will you tell me what is your concern?"

When I was about to open my mouth we heard voices and got away from each other. He grabbed my hand and pushed me behind him, heading to his room. He opened his door and let me be the first to get in before closing the door behind us. He gestured for me to sit on his sofa, by the fireplace.  
"Where were we? You were about to tell me what's wrong"  
"Why did you kissed me Heimdal?"

He sighed and said "I apologize"  
"NO. Don't apologize. I didn't run away, did I?" I put my hand on his hand, stroking it gently.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I liked it..."  
"You did? What about that story about your feelings of love towards someone?"  
"It's you Heimdall. I don't know what to say. I never did this before... I mean-- I never had feelings for any man."  
"I was afraid of this."  
There was panic all around my head, fear of rejection, of feeling myself a fool and he noticed it on my eyes: "That didn't come out as I wanted."

I was getting up and was ready to leave the room before I said: "You don't need to give me explanations. I know you would never feel the same. We're too different and you don't have time for this, as you said before."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He sighed before he talked to me."I never had the time for love because no one has ever interested me. For you, I would have all the time you want."

I was shocked and trying the process what he was saying but he kept talking: "I said that I was afraid of this because... I didn't want you to think that I was deceiving you and only using you to save Asgard. I'm not. Never. That's why I tried to stay away from you for some time. But it was impossible. Something kept pulling me to you."  
"Oh, Heimdal. I don't know what to do... I'm getting used to this world. It's all so beautiful. And you... you hypnotized me. You made me feel special. No one ever treated me the way you do. So gentle, so innocent, without evil... I loved you from the beginning. I was just too afraid to admit it."  
"I watched you for some time. You are so different, my angel."

He stroked my cheek, gently cleaning my tears. He slowly approached himself and started to kiss me as I opened my mouth letting him in with his wet tongue. He caressed my tongue with him, only stopping to breathe. He placed his hand behind my head to pull me to him and I rested my hands on his chest. The kiss began to grow faster and more intense, he was getting closer to me, almost on top of me, while one of his hands began to wander around my back and around my waist. I had never felt anything like this before. I had never let anyone approach me or touch me, let alone something like what was happening.

We interrupt the kiss to catch our breath and look into each other's eyes. The warm glow of the fireplace lit up his face, but nothing could overcome the heat emanating from our bodies. I felt the heat in my lower belly. The feeling was wonderful and I was needing more contact. I needed all of him at that moment. He began to kiss my neck and shoulders, with light kisses and small bites. Involuntarily, I let out a moan and he smiled as he continued to do what he was doing. He slowly made me lie on the couch and he lay completely on top of me. He settled into the middle of my legs and I felt something extremely hard against me rubbing in my hot spot. I thought I was going to be able to continue, but something triggered in my head and I pushed him off of me as I immediately jumped out of the couch.

He quickly got to his feet, trying to hide the shaft in his pants: "I'm sorry Angel ... Please forgive me, I did not want to pressure you. Please forgive me"  
"I -- I can't do this... I don't know if I'll ever have a normal relationship. Not even with you. You do not deserve this mess."

When I was turning around to leave his room, he grabbed my arm very gently:  
"If you are not able to give me more, I do not care. I want you to be mine."  
"Heimdal, I never had any man in my heart until I met you. I fell irreversibly in love with you and every time I am with you, or hear your voice, or smell you or even when I think of you, I fall in love all over again. But you deserve someone who can give you everything. I don't know if I can do that."  
"Let me help you figure it out. Having you in my life is by itself everything I need." I couldn't fight back as he hugged me and caressed my head. As soon as I felt his embrace I melted and hugged him back, inhaling the scent of his body. After a while, he whispered: "Stay with me."  
And like a whisper, I said: "I'll stay."

He grabbed my face with both hands and kissed my lips, cheeks, forehead and the rest of my face before we sat back on the couch talking about everything and anything. About his family, about his life, his powers. About my family, about my life, and about my powers. And as the conversation developed, I was more and surer: he was the one.


	6. Chapter 6

I got out of his room almost at dawn, very sleepy, but very happy. I finally found someone that I was not afraid to love and that loves me back without ulterior motives. I fell asleep smiling at the thought of that and feeling his scent all over my clothes.

Next morning I was wake up by the maid that was assigned to me. Layla was her name.  
"Good morning my lady"  
"I told you, call me Angel. I'm not royalty."  
"Oh, but you are. You're a goddess"  
"What? Who told you that?"  
"There are whispers all over the realm, Angel. The most beautiful being would not go unnoticed by Asgardians. The moment we saw you we knew you were different"  
"Ok... People whispering about me. That's weird. Do they know why I'm here?" I asked her praying that they didn't know about the prophecy.  
"There are only rumors. Nothing really important Angel."

I sighed in relief and she continued:  
"Although, some of them talk about Heimdal being very fond of you" I widened my eyes and she apologizes immediately. "I am sorry my lady. I had no right to intrude"  
"It's ok Layla. And it's Angel. Just out of curiosity, what do people say about it?"  
"Oh. Heimdal never left the Bifrost."  
"Never?"  
"Never in my entire life I saw or heard about him leaving. Until you arrive"

I let that thought over in my head and smiled internally. Layla was a girl with her 18 Midgardian years. She was dark-haired, green-eyed, very pretty, and very sweet. I liked her the day I met her and I realized immediately that she could become more than a simple maid. A friend.

When I was ready we got out of the room and headed outside. I had to study more about Asgard and about my role in its salvation. Heimdal was my determination. Maybe after everything was over we could have time for us. So I went alone to the library and stayed there for hours. I thought I was alone in there but after some time I heard a noise. I got up and started to look for the source. When I was about to turn into a corridor of shelves I came across with Loki.  
"You scared me, prince Loki"  
"I apologize. Please, call me Loki only"  
"Ok Loki only. You're forgiven" I smiled at him and picked up the books he'd dropped.

He smiled back as I handed him the books: "Thank you, Angel."  
I nodded and headed to my table to continue my study session. However, Loki followed me and asked: "What were you reading so absorbed all these hours?"  
"Oh, nothing." I said trying to hide some of the books about Kematian.

He started laughing at me.  
"What's so funny Loki?"  
"You don't need to hide. I know what you are. My parents haven't told me but I spend too much time in this library to get to know most of the books and their stories. I saw the mark on your arm. And you must be important, otherwise, Heimdal would never leave the Bifrost."  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? ... Whatever. Have you told anyone? Your parents don't want to startle people..."  
"Do not worry. My mouth is sealed. My brother is too dumb to even ask who you really are. So, you d not need to worry."

He looked at me for a moment and I could swear I saw a blush across his face. He stood up and turned his back on me "Perhaps I could help you with your pursuit of knowledge. I'll be right back." And then, he just vanished. Like magic. And after a few seconds, he was behind me with 5 books. I let out a scream and I gave him an angry look, knowing full well that he had frightened me on purpose. "Here. Read these books. They are more... accurate. But be aware. These are no children's story"

I looked at him suspiciously and thanked him. Before he left, he said: "If you have any questions, you can talk to me. I must be one of the few people who know the whole story, so I am at your disposal"  
"Why are you so willing to help me?"  
"It is my kingdom that is in danger."  
"Sure sure... and now tell me the real truth."  
"I bed your pardon? Why do you think I'm not telling you the truth?"  
"Although I worked in technologies, I have had years of studying psychology and behavior... It was human behavior, but apparently, it also applies to Asgardians.  
"Well well, aren't you a book full of surprises? Interesting."

He stared at me for a few moments and disappeared again, leaving me alone to look into the void. _This Loki guy is intriguing_ , I thought to myself.  
I closed the books I was reading and plunged into the books Loki gave me. They were much more aggressive and told in detail what the death of the Asgardians would be like.  
The images of the celestial being that was supposed to save them was very similar to me and had a similar mark as I do. The thing is, none of the books until now tells how I was supposed to save them. They only talk about death and sacrifice and some kind of power hidden. But it didn't say anything about how I could help and even if I could help. I sighed to myself exhausted and thinking about Heimdal. I could visit him at the Bifrost. But no... I didn't want to be a stalker. I would leave him alone at his job.

I grabbed the books and headed to my room to put them on my desk. They would be my night reading, before going to sleep.

It was almost dinner time, so I started to walk towards the dining hall. Loki found me on my way and offered me an arm to accompany me. I hesitantly accepted his arm and went to talk to the dining room. He asked me about my reading and I told him exactly what my doubts were. I only read one of the books he gave me but I had many doubts. He answers me some of my questions but many of them remained unanswered. Because of that, he said that the next day he would go to another realm with a huge library and would find some other books and that he himself would read them and help me, which I thanked him.

When we arrived at the dining hall, there were lots of people already on the table. Heimdal was already there and when his eyes met mine he smiled softly at me. However, when he saw that Loki had his arm entwined in mine, his smile faded and gave way to a hard angry look. I did not realize why he was acting like that, but I thanked Loki sympathetically and headed for my place, in front of Heimdal. He didn't look at me with the same smile when he first saw me. There was still that warm glow on his eyes but his expression was blank.  
"So, Angel. What did you do today?" Frigga asked me, noting the atmosphere between the two of us.  
"Oh well... I locked myself in the library for hours. I read books about... about an important topic of my journey here... and Loki was really helpful. He handed me books about it and offered himself to study it with me, which I am very grateful"

Heimdal stare intensified and I could feel his look burning on my face.  
"But I still have more books to read about it. There were no real conclusions but I am hopeful that the search of Loki tomorrow will give results."  
"Good good," Odin said ending the conversation. "Let's eat then."

The rest of the dinner was quiet and I left early for my room. Heimdal was acting strange and I wanted to read, so nothing was holding me there. When I excused myself Loki got up and said: "I am tired and I'm going to bed. Angel, do you desire some company on your way?"  
"Sure, why not?"

I watched as Heimdal got up and left. He was heading to the Bifrost and I wanted to know what was wrong with him: "If you excuse me Loki. I have something to do first. But thank you for your offering."

I walked fast behind Heimdal but he was faster and he had a horse, so I was in disadvantage. When I arrived at the end of the bridge I was out of breath.  
"I... know you saw... me coming," I said, trying to get back to normal. "Why didn't you stop?"

He didn't respond and just kept looking at me.  
"What's wrong Heimdal? Does something bothers you?"

He lowered his head and I sighed cupping his face between my hands.  
"I did something, didn't I? Is it about yesterday? About not being able to... to be with you... that way?"

His eyes widened and there was shock across his face.  
"Do you not know the nature of my feelings for you? I want to be by your side. No matter what the conditions are."  
"Why are you acting so weird then? When I arrived you smiled at me but when you saw Loki you changed" He looked at me with those golden eyes full of fear. "Is it about Loki?"  
"He can give you anything. He is a prince. An heir to the throne. And he is sassy and clever. He would not help you if there was no interest for himself."  
"Heimdal, I assure you... I'm not interested in him that way... Why do you think so little of him... and of me?"

He also cupped my face with his hands: "I don't. You are the most incredible being in the nine realms"  
"So why did you act that way?"  
"Jealousy, perhaps."  
"Jealousy? You don't seem the kind of person to be jealous." I laughed. "And why would you be jealous? You're better than any other man."  
"Loki is no man."  
"But I don't care about that. Heimdal, I never let anyone in my heart the way I did with you. Never. How could I ever let anyone else in?"

He sighed and planted a soft kiss on my lips and I let him inside my mouth with his tongue. When we stopped to catch some breath I said: "I really really hope I'm not dead or in a coma and you're just a product of my imagination."  
"I would not let you get hurt. I assure you. This is real."

I smiled softly feeling his touch in my face and the scent of his skin but I felt sad when I thought about the prophecy.  
"But I still have to find out how to stop this Kematian bullshit"  
He looked at me and kissed my forehead "We will."  
"I only hope Loki finds anything tomorrow. And don't worry about it, I will be careful around him. Don't ever think I would let him or anyone else get in our way. I want to be with you Heimdal."

He hugged me for some time, while he sniffed my hair: "You smell so good, Angel. Your hair is so soft and your skin feels like heaven."  
He pulled away just a little and with one of his hands he started to caress my arm, then my neck, my shoulder, the middle of my breasts and he stopped there, rubbing the V-cleavage of my dress. I started to breathe heavily and feeling something warm between my legs. I pushed him to me and kissed him demanding more contact with his body. I began to retreat slightly until I found a wall behind me. He put both his arms against the wall as if he were going to corner me but kept his body glued to mine, rubbing against me as my hands explored his body.

He allowed his hands to grab me by my back, slowly coming down to my ass. He grabbed it and pushed me harder against him.  
"Oh, Angel... You have no idea how I desire you. I wish to make you happy more than anything in this life."

I started to rub the middle of his pants, his hard cock asking to be set free. He let out a moan and I intensified the pace. In the middle of our kiss, I whispered: "I want you Heimdal..."

He growled near my ear and whispered: "Are you certain of this?"  
"I am. Help me do it."

I tried to unbutton his pants but he stopped me.  
"If I didn't love you like I do I would rip that dress off your body and would delight me with that wet spot of yours." I gasped when I heard those words coming out of his mouth but he continued: "But not here, where anyone could see us. I don't want anyone else to see your divine body... And you deserve something special."

I nodded understanding what he said and after we recompose ourselves, I went to my room, almost jumping out of happiness. Everything felt right with him. But I still had to found out more about the prophecy.

I prepared to sleep but decided to read a little first. Hours have passed and the book I finished reading was not very helpful... But the second one... What I read in the second book terrified me... a lot. I tried to sleep, to get those words out of my head, but I was haunted by horrible nightmares that kept me awake all night.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up abruptly early. Nightmares took over me. The words read in the books last night still in my head. I would have to sacrifice myself to avoid the end of Asgard, to avoid a massacre. Oh, the irony ... Months ago I had tried to end my life, I met the love of my life and now I have to die for him to survive. How could I do that? The fear that took over me disappeared when I began to think about Heimdal and the happiness I feel when I am with him. I refuse to give up. I was determined to find another way to save them. But I could not tell Heimdal about what I found out. No. She was going to want Loki's help. He could not distract Heimdal from his work.

I got ready and left the room to try to find a guard who could tell me where Loki was. I knew I could not say anything because Heimdal could be watching so I took the book that talked about how I could save Asgard and showed it to Loki. The little color he had on his face disappeared. He turned pale and frozen while reading the words written in the book.  
"No, there has to be another way. I'll go to Álfheimr to find out more about it.I'll try to return as soon as possible. There is no time to lose ... The villagers started noticing the signs of Asgard suffering... Children dying in childbirth. Subdued illnesses that culminate in death ... I fear the worst is yet to come. "  
"If you say you have a huge library, maybe I should go with you too, there's no time to waste,  
"No, you must stay here. You're still getting used to Asgard, I'm not taking you to another realm."  
"Loki, I have ..."

I was interrupted by an intense earthquake that shook the whole palace. It was very strong, as one could hear the crockery in the kitchen clinking and some falling.  
"Loki, we don't have much time ... From what I read and from what I learned, this will be quick and we will not have time to save them"  
"Heimdal certainly will not like the idea of you coming with me, much less to a different realm"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The way he acts with you as if you were his wife... As if you were a possession of him that no one else could share."  
"You're very wrong, he doesn't act like that"  
"Has he been disturbed last night when I offered you company for dinner or am I wrong?"  
"If you and he have problems, solve them. I have a duty to fulfill and no time for that. Now, are you going to take me or am I going to have to go by all means?"  
"Heimdal will not like it"  
"You are the God of Lies and Deceit. Solve the problem"

He looked at me and said quietly:  
"Maybe... Just maybe I know something about a way out without him seeing us"  
"Fine. It will do."  
"Fine!" He rolled his eyes and nodded me to follow him.

We entered one of the mini spaceships Asgard has and started to fly towards some mountains. We could see that Asgard was shaking again so we increased the speed.  
"Can Heimdal see us?"  
"No. I used a spell to cover for us. Not even him can break it"

I nodded but felt bad for being doing things behind Heimdal's back.

We quickly arrived at the mountains and noticed a small crack in the middle of the rocky and verdant hill that limited the realm of Asgard. And Loki was heading there which made me back away slowly, afraid of what he was doing. He looked at me and started to laugh out loud:  
"If it was easy, everyone would do it"

As soon as he finished his sentence he was involved by an intense multi-colored light and when I opened my eyes, we were in a different place. There was so many grass and so many trees, hiding the small houses were peaceful beings were living harmoniously. This whole place transmitted so many good vibrations, I felt safe there.  
"Come. We need to go" Loki interrupted my thoughts, making me groan in annoyance.

He talked with some funny looking beings, which I thought that should be the famous light elves. They looked at me while they were talking and I could see a smile on one of the elves face. It was a friendly smile which I reciprocated. Soon we were forwarded to huge doors that led to a huge library. I've never seen anything like it. Nor on Asgard, nor on Earth. We entered the library and they led us to a shelf. I stood there waiting for them to give me books, but they waved their hands and the shelf started to move on its own. There was a small secret room behind the door that contained shelves fool of books.  
"These are the sacred books of Álfheimr. They are highly guarded and only high royalty could access them, like Odin." Loki whispered.  
"So why are they showing us then?"

He looked at me and said with a smile on his face: "Why? You're a celestial being. They recognized the mark on your arm."

I looked down and stared at my mark, thinking to myself "And I thought this was a birthmark that I could cover with makeup. Who would say, huh..."

The light elve that was behind us took one book off of the shelf and started to talk:  
"When the sons of Bor decided to build the golden city, there was this other celestial being that envied them... Igor was his name. This celestial being was powerful and mastered Magic. He offered them help to build Asgard with magic, but they refused it. He went quiet for some time until he knows a woman from another realm and fell in love. He promised her everything and took her to Asgard to be his wife. But her heart was never his, as she fell in love with an Asgardian Paladin and intended to kill Igor in his sleep. But Igor caught them in bed before and killed the paladin. His rage was so monstrous that he cursed her and Asgard. She did the same, as she was mastering black magic. She cursed Asgard with blood and heart magic. A curse that could only be lifted by two lovers from different origins. Igor killed her before she finished her curse and he himself cursed Asgard. He blamed the realm for that tragic event and stopped believing in love. Here was the beginning of the end of Asgard. Igor sacrificed himself to implement such an evil in the core of the kingdom, underneath all the houses and the ground that sustains them. This evil would grow with the prosperity of Asgard and would slowly bring the darkness to the inhabitants. Of course, the gods did not believe this legend. After all, it was just a legend... But Odin knew full well that it would be inevitable. There was a great search for beings who knew the curse of Asgard, about the black magic used. After centuries of searching, they found an end-of-life goddess who practiced black magic in her youth. She said that black magic that uses sacrifices could only be fought with white magic and sacrifice from two lovers. Unfortunately, beings with pure white magic no longer existed, at least of their knowledge."

"There was nothing on the books about that end part... But... but Odin said that I could save them. I have this mark" I showed him my arm "And I read that there was this celestial being, an Angel that has been reincarnated over the millennia. Apparently, she reincarnated in me."

"And they're right. You are the chosen one. Do you know who you were?" I nodded no and he continued smiling "You are a Theoi Ergon, a being created before everything. Before even time itself. Back then, there was no wickedness, envy or war ... It was all pure ... There was only love and affection ... The greatest mistake was to create life, to create different beings with free will. Living beings have been corrupted by power, fear, and anger." He made a pause in his speech and his look went sad. "The universe is doomed and there's nothing you can do about it. However, Asgard can still be saved."  
"How? I only read about a sacrifice. Not two! I don't want to sacrifice myself nor anyone else but I would sacrifice myself if that's the purpose of everything"  
" What a courageous young woman... Why would an innocent being like you would offer its life in order to save other beings? May I ask why?"

I looked at Loki and he was quieter than usual and I continued:  
"Asgard is a happy place for me. They saved my life... Heimdal... saved me. I want to do the same for them"  
"You fell in love with the realm? I can understand that. It is indeed a heavenly place. But there's more to it, isn't it?"  
"I... fell in love with one of the Asgardians. The one that saved me. And he loves me back. But I can't sacrifice him. There has to be another way."

The elf looked at me intrigued but with eyes full of affection and talked, like a whispered:  
"I can see you two are destined. Whatever has to happen will happen. No matter what you decide."  
"There's anything that tells how to end the curse?" I asked trying to hide the tears forming on my eyes.  
"Yes. There is. There is a map that shows the entry to the Asgardian core. You should see the source of the curse immediately as you reach it. It is like black cancer on a rock. Your blood and the blood of your loved one should touch that rock... But be not deceived, it will be a difficult journey and requires a lot of training to get there. Only a being with white magic can break through."  
"I... I don't have white magic... Do I?  
"You do. You need to train and find a way to touch inside your heart and use it. True happiness could be the key... But if you don't find it, your journey will be harder and dangerous"

Loki stepped in and started talking to his elf friend while I assimilated the information. Should I tell Heimdal? If I did, he would want to sacrifice himself and not me. But I do not want to lose him either. The way back to Asgard was silent, but my head was very noisy. The thoughts that involved me losing Heimdal were incessant and they were killing me from the inside. We just found each other... I wanted to be his... For the first time, I love someone and I want someone and I'm going to lose everything. At that moment I just wanted to have him on my side to hug me and say that everything would be okay. My imagination made me smell his scent, and the tears began to stream down his face.

When we got back I saw that part of Asgard was in ruins. The earthquakes increased and there were people dead. I watched in terror as we approached the castle. Loki was by my side when he got to Odin and Frigga. She hugged her son:  
"Oh, thank Gods you're ok. We were so worried... We haven't seen you for too long"  
"But we were only gone for some hours", I said.

Frigga and Odin looked at me perplexed and Loki explained with mischief on his eyes: "I forgot to tell you... Time there passes slower than here... In Asgard time we were gone about a day and a half."

I widened my eyes in shock: "Goddamit Loki!!! Heimdal must be pissed off!!! You did it on purpose didn't you?" A grin appeared on his face. "I should have known. God of Mischief. Asshole!" 

Frigga interrupted my scowling moment: "Heimdal is concerned about your safety. He closed the Bifrost in the meantime and he is looking for you... Or for your dead body. What were you thinking, leaving like that?"  
"Mother, it is my fault only. She went with me, searching for a solution... We went to Álfheimr's library."  
"Did you find anything?" She asked hopefully.  
"Yes, mother. Father, how long would you require to assemble a group of soldiers and explorers to find this place?" He showed him the map. Odin looked at it very concentrated and spoke: "One day, perhaps..."  
"Son, what is going on?" Frigga asked.

Loki looked at me and said:  
"Angel. I apologize for my behavior. Go, find Heimdal. Tell him everything. And rest. Tomorrow we will save Asgard. I only hope it's not too late."

I nodded, bowed to the king and queen and ran away while I heard Loki beginning to explain what I should do to save Asgard.

I went to the Bifrost but he wasn't there. I asked some guards and some people but they said they haven't seen him. I decided to go to his room, but it was empty. He wasn't in his room or bathroom, nor in the Bifrost. So I told the guards to tell Heimdal that I was resting in my room in case they saw him. Then, I entered my bedroom. It was dark, the window and the blinds were closed, so I opened them. When the light finally illuminated my room I was startled and jumped back immediately. In my bed lay Heimdal, without his helmet, showing his strong long locks. He looked at me in disbelief. I saw a mixture of incomprehensible emotions in his face as he threw himself at me and filled me with kisses and hugs.

"Thank Gods you are safe."  
"I'm so sorry Heimdal." He stopped the kisses and looked at me in the eyes. His eyes were red and watered as if was crying before...  
"Why would you be sorry? I thought I'd lost you during the earthquakes, Angel. Where were you?"  
"I wasn't... around."  
"It matters not. You are safe and you came back to me, my angel."  
"Heimdal... I just found you... I don't wanna lose you. I'm sorry."  
"You won't lose me, little one"

I started crying and hugged him firmly leaving him perplexed. He hugged me back and planted soft kisses on my head.  
"I beg you... Don't cry... I can't bear this sight. Your smile brightens my day. Tell me what is wrong."

"I can't lose you Heimdal. I can't tell you how much I need you in my life. Please.." I looked at him and melted when I saw those two golden eyes full of tears. That moment something came to me and I pulled away a little, keeping eye contact with him, slid my straps from the dress and let it fall to the floor slowly, as Heimdal let out a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Heimdal couldn't believe in his eyes. He just stood there watching me, only wearing lace panties. I don't know what was going on in my mind but if something bad was about to happen I wanted to be fully his.  
"You're just gonna stand there staring?"  
"You do not know how beautiful you are, do you? I am marveled with such beauty in a body as pure as yours."

He approached me and started to kiss me softly. Then he planted soft kisses along my neck and my shoulders, while his right hand caressed my arm. "Your body should be worshiped and I want to do it... But, are you sure of this, my Angel?"  
"I am Heimdal. I want you, so badly" I felt tears running down my face.  
"Why are you crying, my love?"  
"I need you Heimdal... I've learned things... Horrible things and I don't want to lose any more seconds without you. Please... Claim me as yours."

He was amazed at my words and could not open his mouth to speak. I began to kiss him intensely as I slowly pushed him to the edge of my bed. He stopped me at that moment and said:  
"I do not know what happened and I believe you're going to tell me, but if you need my comfort now, if you need me so much, I'll be happy to give you this pleasure."

He grabbed me and slowly put me in bed while he kissed me with longing. His hands were wandering my body, embracing every curve, every piece of naked skin. He was laying on top of me, rubbing himself between my legs as I felt his hard cock growing inside his pants. I tried to rub it but I ended up with my hands pinned above my head as he started to kiss my breasts and bitting the nipples gently. He let go of my hands and cupped my breasts while he sucked on them. I was moaning in a lower voice but I've never been touched like that before and I wanted more. I felt my panties all wet and my pussy was waiting for him. He started to kiss my breasts and all the way down my belly until he arrived my womanhood. Slowly his hands took my panties off while he kissed slightly my inner tights making me feel shivers down my spine, always keeping eye contact with me, waiting for some unwanted reaction, but there was none. He started to kiss my clit and my entry, starting to lick here and there. Those little touches made me moan louder and I covered my mouth with my hands. He lifts his head and said: "I beg you. Do not contain yourself. Let me hear you."

Then he started to lick my clit. At first, he was very gentle, but it became stronger and faster. I was forming some kind of hotness down there and felt some kind of electricity on my clit. When he heard my moans of pleasure he started to suck on the clit more tightly. I felt my orgasms explode, like nothing I ever experienced before. I moaned so loud I swear I could be heard from Earth. I felt something wet coming from inside me. "That's it little one... Let me see you having pleasure."

"Oh god..." I felt my orgasm calming down and I begged: "Heimdal, I need more"

A smile formed in the corner of his lips. "As you wish, my goddess", and he kept doing what he was doing before and I came again. Harder and louder. "I could do this for hours and every time you cum it turns me on even more."  
"It's so good Heimdal... I feel like I'm in heaven."  
"I get that feeling every time I see you."

I kept looking in his eyes but my hands push him to me in order to be able to take off his clothes. I took his simple dark-brown shirt and then I started to unbutton his pants. He got up to a sitting position and helped me by taking them off along with his boxers. My eyes widened in amazement and terror: "Heimdal, you're... amazing and... huge" I blush a little when I felt his eyes penetrating my body with such lust that I almost let out a moan.  
"I see you're impatient... You want me inside you?"  
"I do."  
"Are you certain of this? I can stop if that is what you desire."  
"I desire you."

I gently grabbed his cock, making him lean against a pillow and he closed his eyes feeling my touch. I didn't know what I was doing, I just started to rub it gently and I felt the tip of it all wet. At the same time, I got closer and started to plant kisses on the tip and along with his length. I heard him sigh with his eyes closed and his cock twitched. Then I started to suck a bit here and there and he let out a moan, indicating me he was enjoying what I was doing. It didn't take me much time to open my mouth and try to put a bit of his length in inside. I didn't want to ruin it so I started slowly, trying to hide my teeth while I did movements in and out and my saliva was spread all over his length. I heard his low moans and I speed up the pace, firming my grip around the base of his cock. I felt his hand grabbing my hair very gently, stroking my head and pushing me to suck him harder. I looked up at his eyes and he was looking at me with those golden eyes full with lust, which made me feel even wetter.

He pulled me up gently and started to kiss me while gently laid me on the bed, putting his body on top of mine. With one knee he opened my legs and started to rub himself on my wetness. But now and then he would give me a concerned look, waiting to know if I was ok. Every time I saw that look I would put my hand on his ass and pressed him against me harder.  
"Let me feel you inside me Heimdal."

He looked at me surprised and almost let out a moan but he obeyed and put his cock on my entrance. Before making any movement he looked at me in the eyes: "Are you sure you want me?"  
"I do. I love you Heimdal."

He widened his eyes with my last four words and I swear I could see tears forming on his eyes as he slowly entered me. He was doing small in and out movements, so I could adjust to his size. But there was a point where it started to hurt and I told him to do it once and for all. So he did. And I screamed. He was a little scared at first and didn't move, just left his cock inside me waiting for my approval to move. After some seconds I told him to move and the pain started to ease a bit. But before he done that he said:  
"My little angel... It hurts now but I promise you, it'll be good. Relax and let me in, my love."

I relaxed a bit and the pain was almost null, but it still hurt. He started to speed up the pace and I closed my eyes feeling every movement of his cock entering my wet pussy and it felt so fucking good. I felt more turned on and started to moan with pleasure along with him. He kept his eyes locked in me while he clearly was having pleasure.  
"You feel so good my angel"  
"You too... So good... This is so fucking good... Give me more..."

He started to thrust faster and faster and faster and I was moaning so loud. He started to kiss me while he was fucking me but his eyes remained open looking at mine.  
"I won't be doing this for too long... I don't want you to be sore at your first time, so the second would be better. And besides, that mouth of yours is making harder for me not to cum right now."  
"Then cum for me Heimdal. I want to feel it"

He closed his eyes when he heard me saying those words and thrust even faster until he started to cum inside me. He opened his eyes at the same time and kissed me harder while he emptied his balls until the last drop, slowly slowing down until he stopped moving at all. We remained silent and out of breath with both our foreheads touching each other and looking in each other eyes, smiling. After some time I whispered: "I did it... You did it... You helped me, Heimdal. You are my miracle..."  
"Did you enjoy yourself?"  
"I did... It is so good... Feeling you inside me... and filling me... " I made a moaning sound as I remembered the previous activity and I started to feel his dick twitch still inside me and he started to be harder again.  
"You're my heaven, Angel... But I think we might need a bath and a pause. Otherwise, I'm starting to want to fill you again."  
"Fill me again then."  
"Angel... I don't want to scare you."  
"Please, my love."

He started to move in and out again and soon after he came undone again, along with me. He was panting and was trying to tell me to go to the bathtub with him but I grabbed him and kissed him to shut him up. After some time kissing and caressing each other, I agreed to take a bath and we went to the bathtub, filled with hot water and some foam. He entered it first and I entered next, sitting in front of him and lying on his chest. He started to plant soft kisses in my head and I closed my eyes feeling every single one of them.

The floor shook again for some seconds. There must have been more quakes before but we were too occupied to acknowledge them. I looked at him worried and started to tell him about my adventure with Loki in another realm. I told him about the way to end the prophecy but that I didn't want to lose him. He hugged me smiling and I said: "I thought you're going to be mad at me for going with Loki behind your back."  
"My love, after all the worry and thoughts of you dead, I'm glad you were with Loki. Besides he can protect you very well, he is a strong wizard."  
"I thought you didn't like him around me."  
"And you are correct. But I trust you to make the best decisions and to tell me everything that I need to know, as you just did. That is why I could not be mad with you."

I looked at him and smiled: "Probably if you were a human being you would already shout at me for leaving with another man, especially not liking him."  
"Humans have a small mind then."  
"I guess so..."  
"I'm glad you're alive, my angel... Do you not know my feelings about you yet?"  
"I do..."  
"Good. Because I love you, Angel."  
"I love you, Heimdal"

We kissed each other while he caressed my cheeks. He stopped and finished his speech: "Besides, you came to me as soon as you arrived in Asgard and you gave yourself to me. What more can I ask from you? You already gave everything I ever wanted. For that, I'm grateful. And I am completely yours if you want me."  
"Oh, I do Heimdal. I want you. And I yours...Forever... " Suddendly something came to my mind and I became serious and scared. "Oh god, what we're gonna do? I don't want to lose you... But we need to save Asgard."  
"Tomorrow we will think about that. Tonight, in your mind should be only happiness and pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

In the middle of the night, I woke up hot and sweaty. I recall last night events and a smile formed on my lips as my fingers touched my lips where Heimdal kissed me, my arms that Heimdal caressed me and my belly where he finally consummates his love for me. But I knew the sweat and the hotness wasn't due to that. No, something else was happening and I felt something weird inside my belly. I felt dizzy and sick, wanting to throw up. All the thoughts about the previous night were gone and I felt awful as I got up and headed for the bathroom in a run and finally threw up.

When I was done I cleaned my mouth and when I was turning around to get out of the room I was startled by a staring and worried Heimdal. "I'm ok. It must have been something I ate. I'm a human anyways, I'm more fragile." He didn't move or blinked his eyes, he just stared at me with a puzzled look and it was freaking me out. "Heimdal, could we go back to bed? I need to rest more."

He didn't say a word, just nodded and silently we got back to bed and after some time I finally fell asleep again. I started to dream with a white powerful light that would blind anyone who dared to look at it but I was looking and I was fine. I slowly approached it and held a hand in the hair trying to touch it. Suddenly some noisy sound could be heard and then there was silence and then there was the sound again. I was finally able to reach that light and when I was just a few inches from it, it blew in silence, spreading its light all over me and I felt this amazing feeling of power, happiness, and completeness.

"No one needs to die Angel." I heard a voice echoing all around me and I couldn't see anything with all the white light. It was a man voice but I couldn't recognize it. "The answer is already growing inside you. You just need to feel it".

I turned around and no one was there. "What is the answer? I don't understand what you're saying. If you can help me, please, tell me more."  
"You will find out soon. Just keep in mind my child, no life will be lost."

And then I woke up smiling. The first thing I saw when I woke up was a worried and scared Heimdal, with widened eyes. "What? What happened."  
"You do not recall?" He noticed my puzzled look, still rubbing my eyes from my sleep. "You were sitting and talking to someone and there was a white light that I could not even stare. Do you not remember any of it?"  
"I-- I thought it was a dream. There was someone there. Someone with answers. He said that the answer was growing inside me and that no one needed to die."

Heimdal confirmed his suspicions. When he was done with me last night he noticed something when I fell asleep. But he shook that thought away. And then he saw me sick in the middle of the night. And then this dream. No, it couldn't be. It is not a possibility. Is it?

He was about to talk when someone knocked on the door. "Lady Angel." Layla was calling me. "May I come in?" I looked at Heimdal and he nodded so I told her to come inside. As soon as she laid eyes on Heimdal she looked down, red-faced and ashamed. "I apologize for interrupting your morning but king Odin, Prince Loki, and prince Thor will be ready in an hour. They require your assistance in this mission, Heimdal. Excuse me." And she left.

I immediately got up and went to the bathroom to get a shower and Heimdal joined me just minutes after. He stayed on the bed thinking and thinking and thinking and he was terrified at least, but he didn't say anything to me when he felt the hot water warming his body or when he hugged me from behind, letting his hands wandered my body and resting both on my stomach.

Soon after we were ready to go and he went in an awkward silence. Before we opened the doors to the throne hall Heimdal reached the doors and stopped me from opening them. I looked incredulous at him. "Whatever happens, nothing will change what we did last night. I am yours. Always. I love you, my Angel." And he kissed me. Not a demanding kiss or full of longing or desire, instead it was a caring kiss, full of love and hope.

He stopped the kiss and we smiled at each other, held hands and entered the throne hall where everyone was waiting for us. Thor and the Warriors Three were speechless when they saw us together, but Frigga, Loki, and lady Sif had a smile on their faces. Happy and hopeful smiles.  
"Good morning. I apologize for the wait. There were important matters to finish. Is everything good to go?"

After some seconds of waiting, Odin nodded, accepting the excuse and said we should leave that moment and that's what we did. We went throughout a forest, as I learned by Heimdal, Thor and Loki it is the dark forest, very dangerous to anyone to dare to pass by without knowing its tricks.  
"Well, I don't know any of its tricks. Am I in danger?"  
"Lady Angel, I assure you, nothing can beat the mighty Thor," Thor said innocently but with a pride tone on his voice. Loki rolled his eyes with a groan and it was his time to speak.  
"No need to worry Angel. Nothing can happen to any of us as long as I or Thor are here. We are royalty of Asgard, there's a millenarian agreement of peace."

I made an "O" expression. He was right, the forest was peaceful, just like any other on Earth. Oh, Earth. How I miss my parents. Even my stupid friends. Memories passed inside my head and Heimdal somehow noticed my sadness.  
"Is there something bothering you, little one?"  
"I-- just miss home. That's all." 

I suddenly felt dizzy and sick again and Heimdal caught me before my legs fail on me.   
"We need to stop for a moment. She is not Asgardian and she needs to rest." I realized we were walking for maybe two or three hours and I sat on a floor.

Thor and Loki approached us and asked if I was feeling ok. Heimdal tried to tell them not to worry but Loki kneeled by my side and put a hand on my forehead. He suddenly widened his eyes and fell back with a blank expression on his face. "How? -- That's-- There's magic inside. Powerful but captive. Undiscovered. And there's something else." 

I looked at Loki with a scared expression and oddly Heimdal tried to push them away from me. "She is fine. Don't bother her with that now. She needs to rest Loki." As he saw Loki's puzzled expression he widened his eyes at him. "Now." And Loki's eyes seemed to acknowledge his request and pushed everyone away from me, leaving me alone with Heimdal.  
"That was odd..." I said knowing full well Heimdal was hiding something from me.  
"Indeed... Do not worry, my love. Everything is alright." Heimdal told me but even he knew I was suspicious. 

The journey lasted for more five hours, stopping here and there for me to rest until we finally got out of that forest and get to the base of a big mountain. I heard Thor talking with a high and mighty voice. "We need to eat and to rest. Tomorrow will be hard but today we need to rest. Let's set up our tents."

They did as he said and soon after we had a campfire on, cooking meat and there were fruit, bread water, and wine all over the place and everyone was talking and laughing. They would often become serious when we felt a quake but soon after they would resume their chatting.   
"Are there any marshmallows?" Everyone looked at me with puzzled looks. "Don't tell me you don't have those in here?" They still were looking at me confused. "I can't believe it. How outdated are you?"

Thor grinned and said with a happy tone which slowly became sad. "Oh! I know those! Little white puffy candies that you put in the point of a stick and let it cook in the fire just enough time. They can't burn but they need to melt. I already ate those called marshmallows back when...I was in Midgard... With Jane... They are truly delicious."

Then he became silent with his painful memories and once again Loki rolled his eyes. I gave him a warning look and raised an eyebrow. He made a "What?" expression and I rolled my eyes at him.

We remained there talking and laughing at random things and I got to know every one of them even more... And even more, I felt home. That made me smile by myself.

When we needed to rest I asked where my tent was and Heimdal did the same. Loki was the one to answer. "You both have a tent for yourselves. I think no one else wants to be the third wheel around you." And he smiled at me. A genuine one. No mischief, no second intentions. 

I thanked him and went inside the tent, only to be amazed by it. Surely it was a realm of magic but that was just too much. There were two lamps on each side of a mattress full with blankets. The mattress felt like heaven when I lay on it. Heimdal was watching me as I was comforting myself on those blankets and he joined me almost immediately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him right away. Soon after, and I don't know how much time we've been kissing, I was on top of him, my shirt was off, his hands were gripping my waist as I rubbed myself on his hard shaft. We were both breathing heavy and the grip was now intensified as I felt my panties soaked wet.  I unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down along with my boxers and he did the same with me. I was now completely naked in front of him and we couldn't wait anymore. I put his cock in my entrance and he slowly entered inside me, slipping easily due to my wetness. I rode him hard as his hands were squeezing my breasts, his hips were rocking in sync with me but his eyes were locked on mine. He was groaning quietly but nonetheless hearing him being pleasured by me took me over the edge as I felt my juice out of my pussy, down his cock and wetting his balls. I closed my eyes and my tilted my head back feeling the orgasm coming out.  
"Oh love... Seeing you on top of me like this makes me want to turn like an animal."  
"Show me how much, Heimdal."   
"No, I cannot. You are felt weak before and I do not intend to hurt you."  
"You won't. I'm alright now. Come on love, show me how much you want me." 

I forced his hands back to my breast but what he did next left me speechless. He pushed me away from him, pulling his cock out. He turned me, head facing the mattress, pulled my knees down and my back up, to a doggy-style position. He didn't ask for permission. He just entered me hard and fast, thrusting me with no mercy. I tried to be quiet but it was so intense I failed sometimes. Feeling his grip on my hips, his hard-rock cock slipping inside and outside and his balls hitting the right stop... Hmmm, it made me come over and over again. He watched me tremble under him, wetting him with my squirt but he kept on thrusting in and out.  
"Is this what you wanted me to show you? Huh? How much I want to ravish you, or, like you Midgardian says, to fuck you senseless?" I gasped when I heard him dirty-talking and I came. Again. But this time I wasn't alone, I felt his cock twitch and his seed spreading inside me as he slowed down and tried to catch his breath. "Did I scare you? Or hurt you? I apologize for my behavior." He tried to apologize since I didn't say anything or did anything. "I shouldn't have lost control. I should never lose control. Not around you. I am truly sorry..."

I had to cut him off. "Don't you dare apologize one more time Heimdal. Didn't you feel it? The pleasure I had?" I was now facing him, he was lying on top of me and I was cupping his face. "Didn't you feel it?"  
"I did indeed." He finally said and kissed my lips.  
"Besides..." I interrupted the kiss. "I'm starting to think you should lose control more often." And we smiled at each other before kissing goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning we wake up really early. The light was already illuminating the forest and the hills so it meant it was time for us to continue our journey. 

The floor shook several times during the night. Sometimes more violent than others. And that motivated us to continue on our mission. According to Loki, we shouldn't be too far away from the local. And he was right. After two hours of walking, we finally arrived at the bottom of a huge cliff. There were lots of stones and there was an opening to a deep dark cavern where we finally stopped.  
"Everyone listen up." Thor finally spoke to his men. "We have finally arrived. Some of you will be right here, guarding the entry and making sure we are safe inside. The rest will go ahead of us, protecting us from the secrets hidden inside this cave.  
"No. Thor. They shouldn't go." I whispered to Thor and he looked at me with a confused expression. "We don't know what we'll find there. I should go alone. It is my duty to do this."

Loki intervenes immediately. "Are you mad? We don't know what we could find inside. That's a double suicidal mission."  
I didn't understand what he just said and was about to ask him when Heimdal talked. "He's right. You are not going alone."  
"I have to. I need to." I shouted.

We continued arguing about if I should be going alone or not and Loki was just sick of it, heading for the cavern. "Are you coming or not?" And he entered.

I ran behind him, leaving Thor and Heimdal speechless. But they both went inside the cavern after Thor said the guards to stay outside. So it begins my mission. Loki waved his hand and there was light along the floor like magic, illuminating our way in. Loki was ahead of us and he looked to me by the corner of his eyes. "What?" I asked him.  
"You are too stubborn. You put yourself in danger for people that are not yours. That I cannot understand."

I sighed but didn't respond to him. We just continued walking. I could sense Heimdal was nervous and pissed off with me for wanting to come alone. Thor was also silent beside him and I exchanged a look with him, nodding him to go to Loki's side so I could talk with Heimdal. Thor, who's not as dumb as he seems, understood and did as I asked so I just approached Heimdal.  
"I get the feeling you're mad with me."  
"You think?" He just said that and didn't answer me anymore. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. 

The air inside the cavern was thick and hard to breathe. It was hot and I could fell my head dizzy just like the previous nights and I felt nauseated too. Something was wrong with me but I didn't want to worry anyone so I just hold it and continued our mission.

At some point in the way, the path just ended. There was no more cavern ahead, just rocks and clay. "What? By the norms, this was not supposed to happen." Loki said irritated by that unfortunate turn of events. He started to punch the rocks, Thor was cursing with his hands on his hair trying to think straight and Heimdal was just staring at me while I looked around us, looking for something that might give us a clue of what to do. My sickness had increased and I just wanted to throw up. My dizziness also increased and I felt something twitch inside my belly and I grabbed it. Heimdal saw my knees give in but Loki was faster and he grabbed me before I hit the floor.  
"She needs to eat. In her condition, she cannot be so many hours without supplement. How could you not be careful?" Loki asked me much to my surprise. He saw my confused expression and he was perplexed too. He turned to Heimdal who was now beside me, just as Thor was. "She is not aware? You have not told her yet?"  
"What? What is he talking about?" Me and Thor asked at the same time.

Heimdal was looking to Loki with despair on his eyes and I think I saw tears forming on his eyes. "I was not sure. I didn't want to believe in this."  
"Heimdal. What's wrong?" I was growing impatient and worried.  
"I am so sorry my Angel." Heimdal finally let a tear fall down his face.  
"Heimdal cut the shit. Tell me what is Loki talking about?" I was now clearly angry.

He caressed my hair, tucking a strand behind my ear. "I suspected something was wrong when you had that dream. When you were irradiating that white light. And then you were sick on the bathroom. I-- I should have done something for you. I should... But I was consumed and frozen by fear. I didn't want to believe it. How could I believe it? It was impossible. And now I am sure of it." He looked down to my belly, put a hand on it and closed his eyes as a tear ran down his face. "You are with child. My child."

I widened my eyes. "The answer is already growing inside you," I whispered, acknowledging the dream I recently had. "I just need to feel it." This time tears were falling down my eyes and I closed them, letting the information sink in. I could feel it. Something new. Something good. But how could Heimdal be so scared of this truth? Our truth. Our child. I didn't regret it. Did he? That's when I opened my eyes and saw it. A stone in form of a heart right in front of me. In the dark. You almost couldn't see it if you were unaware of its existence. 

I wiped the tears from my eyes and put my hand on the rock. Thor, Loki, and Heimdal didn't dare to say a word. They were just as astonished as me when they saw the wall in front of us opening, showing us a big hall, empty, dark and cold. And then there it was. Black cancer. The dark magic.


	11. Chapter 11

"Things are different now, aren't they?" Loki asked quietly and I just nodded, rubbing my belly where my baby was.

Me and Loki had a plan. No one knew about it and I have forbidden Loki to tell anyone. As stupid as it may seem, Loki agreed. And we couldn't tell anyone because there was a chance me and Loki could die. When we were searching for an answer to the prophecy and we came across a very powerful magic book. The one that should be buried for no one to find. But it wasn't and Loki read it. It says that there's a way to fight dark magic. With white magic. The thing was, I didn't practice magic. So I couldn't do it. But if somehow Loki managed to make me absorb his magic, I could use it. 

I explain every detail to Thor and Heimdal while Loki was examining the source of the dark magic. He tried to touch it but he was knocked back, falling hard on the floor. Heimdal was listening to my every word looked to Loki and back to me.  
"Are you mad? Are you out of your mind. Loki you know what it could do. She could die. You both could die if she doesn't handle the power! And you know too well that magic ALWAYS comes with a price." Heimdal shouted at Loki and was walking towards him in dangerous steps. Loki didn't even look at him.  
"I know. She does too." Loki didn't even look at Heimdal when he answered. He has this thinking-face.

Heimdal looked at me. "Is it true? You knew you could die and you would do it anyway?"  
"How could I not? Asgard is in danger. If I could save this world, it didn't matter that I died. If that meant you'd live." I shouted at him. "But now is different. I have a life growing inside me."

Loki finally looked up to me and to Heimdal. "Exactly. You cannot do this now." He approached me. "Tell me. What love could be stronger than two lovers?" He gave me a acknowledge look and looked to my belly.  
"Mother's..." I whispered and Loki approached me.  
"What are you even thinking Loki? Do not dare to touch her." Heimdal pushed him back with violence.

Thor that was quiet all the time finally intervene. "My friend, Heimdal. Please hear what my brother has to say. He seems mad, but he's not. I hope." Thor was now facing Heimdal.  
"I swear to protect Asgard and look for the nine realms but I would never give up on her to save anyone. Even if that means high treason."  
"My friend no one said about treason." Thor tried to calm Heimdal but nothing worked. 

I looked to Loki and he was looking at me with a confident bright on his eyes. I think I might have discovered what he was trying to tell me and I looked at Thor and Heimdal arguing and rolled my eyes. So I just grabbed a dagger that was on Heimdal' waist, ran to the center of the power and cut my hand with it. I cut it deep down to make sure I would bleed a lot for it to work.

The prophecy said only the blood of true love would end it. Two persons. I had one inside me. Blood of my blood. That's the answer. That's what I dreamt about. It has to be.

I watched my blood dripping out of my hand and fell on the dark rock. Heimdal was by my side perplexed with my action. I didn't move, I didn't even flinch when I cut my hand. I just fell something warm falling from my hand and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After some time nothing happened. It wasn't supposed to go like this. I could feel tears forming and falling down. I wanted to save them and I thought this was the way.

Heimdal could feel my frustration so he just hugged me silently and we remained there without saying a word. That's when the ground started to shake again, very violently until the ceiling started to collapse, rocks were falling hard on the floor and the dark rock in the center started to heat up and to glow.  
"We need to go. NOW!" Thor screamed.

So we started to run very quickly. The tunnel was becoming darker as rocks started to pile in our way. Thor used his hammer to open our way back and we managed to see the light at the end, so we ran faster. My waves of nausea were more intense, my head was hurting like hell and I started to see everything in a blur. The last thing I recall was Heimdal worried eyes and then nothing else.


	12. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes slowly, but something was different. I felt a comfortable bed under me and sheets covering my body. As my vision started to focus I could recognize the room I was. It was the Asgardian hospital, the same I was when Heimdal rescued me from my suicide.

My eyes scanned the room and I could acknowledge it was empty. Trying to get up, my wrists failed on me and I had to strength to get up.

Something was wrong.

I looked to my hand where I made the cut and it had nothing but a healed scar. It didn't even hurt. And then I had this strange feeling on my belly. My hands quickly went down, to feel the love growing inside of me, to feel if he or she was well. But I screamed in fear once I felt it. My belly. Was huge.

Immediately I throw back the sheets that were covering me and saw my round and big belly.

My screams must have echoed through the walls, as people rushed inside my room with shocked faces.  
"What... what happened? How..."

And then, Heimdal entered the room, along with Thor, Loki, and Odin. Heimdal had a worried look on his face, eyes red from crying, but Loki and Thor had huge smiles on their faces.  
"My love, you're finally awake."  
"Heimdal, what happened? How's this even possible?"  
"Don't worry about that. Everything is good now." He tried to calm me down by changing the subject. He should know better.  
"Don't," I warned him and he sighed in defeat.

Since he wasn't able to open his mouth, Loki found this a good moment for his voice to be heard.  
"You've been unconscious for eight months." And I gasped.  
"Eight months?" I looked to Heimdal, feeling tears falling down my face. He cupped my face with his hands and leaned his forehead against mine.  
"Let's give them some time alone," Odin ordered, and everyone on the room obeyed.

After letting my tears fall down my cheeks for a while, I pulled away from Heimdal hands and look at him in the eyes. Eight months? How was that even possible? How did this happen? Laying here unconscious on this bed, leaving Heimdal alone. I wouldn't be able to handle so much pain. How was he able to do so, and still look at me with his caring eyes as he was doing that moment? Would he still be in love with me like he was before? Would he still want me? Is it possible he found comfort on other woman's' arms while he couldn't use mine?

He must sense this uncertainty and train of thoughts as he looked at me even more worried, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"What is it, my love?"  
"Is the baby ok?" I asked. I wasn't lying, I wanted to know about the wellbeing of our children, but he furrowed his brows and answered anyway.  
"Yes. She's more than fine."  
"She?!" I asked him, surprised.  
"Yes. Our healers said it's a she." He smiled, grabbing my hands and kissing them. "But something worries you. Tell me, what is it?"

I paused for a moment, looking hesitantly at him, before opening my mouth to speak.  
"Eight months, huh? What happened, Heimdal?" I looked around us, to the room and I felt pissed of. "For what I can see, everything is in one piece. Why did I have to stay on comma eight months?"  
"Please, stay calm for the baby. Yes, it seems everything was fine after I took you out of the hole and get you here. The healers don't know why you stayed like this. They... feared you might never wake up. They made me lose all hope. Seeing you here, just laying with your eyes closed was so painful. But when you woke up, all that was gone. All I want now is to see you well, take this baby on my arms and make you mine. Officially." He wiped his tears from his face and grabbed my hands again.  
"What are you talking about? Officially?"  
"I wasn't planning on doing this now, but the past eight months made me see more than I ever did in my entire life. I must take the opportunity now. When the healers let you out, would you become my wife?"

He must have misunderstood my shocked face with a denial one as he widened his eyes.  
"Is this too much? If it is, I can wait for you. All my life."  
"No. No. It's not. It's just... " I started whispering. "Somehow I thought that after eight months you wouldn't..."  
"What? Love you like before?" He approached my bed, leaned in so his face was closed to mine and lift my chin with his index finger. "I love you more each day that passes. Why this is how it is, I do not know. But one thing I am certain: You are meant for me and I love you so, so much." 

And he planted a kiss on my lips. _How I missed these carnal lips, burned with desire and passion._ He tried to pull away but my hand forced his head back to me, connecting our lips once again, resuming the fire that was building inside of me.  
"Easy there, little one. You're still weak."  
"Sorry. I just miss you a lot." He smiled at me, kissing my knuckles. "Heimdal?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"I need to see my parents. I want them to know I'm ok and that I am pregnant. And... that I'm getting married." He smiled again.  
"Your parents and friends already know about your whereabouts and condition. During those long eight months, Midgard became aware of our existence and of other realms. Your parents have been informed by Thor and me. I asked their blessing and said that they would be soon allowed to see you."

I shouldn't be surprised as I was, Heimdal never ceases to amaze me. But telling my parents the truth, knowing I would be satisfied? That's just wonderful.  
"Thank you, Heimdal. You're just... perfect."  
"Not perfect. But I aim to make you happy, Angel. Nothing more."  
"Thank you."

Before I could speak anything else, the healers entered the room, kicking Heimdal out, so they could examine me and bathe me properly.

I spent three more weeks inside that room, almost achieving the nine months of pregnancy. Heimdal and Thor visited me every day. Heimdal more than once in a day. Loki would come often too, but he was always so busy. Odin would see me twice a week, checking on my status and would go out of the room without saying more than three words: "Get well, Angel."

But the day I was discharged, Heimdal was allowed to take the full day to be with me. So he took the opportunity to surprise me and when we arrived at his bedroom, my family and my friends were there, crying, smiling and jumping up and down, happy to see me. They all gasped when they saw my big belly and my mother and father ran to my side to hug me and plant kisses all over my face.

I couldn't think about a happier moment like that. The love of my life, family and friends, all together and happy. What more could I ask?

My only wish was to have my daughter in my arms. To fall asleep on my arms while I rock her and chanted a lullaby.

And when I looked to Heimdal sparkling golden eyes, I could feel he felt the same way.


End file.
